Sprinklers
by K'onix
Summary: Tala and Hilary form a relationship of sorts during the 2 A.M sprinklers. bad summary. TalaxHilary, because there isn't enough. ONESHOT


Written because I like Tala and Hilary. I also like them together. Plus, the stories involving these two isn't many. So I figured I'd add a one-shot to the mix. Hope you like it. It's short. And somewhat based off a true conversation. Haha. Sorry the mistakes in here. There always are some.

Anybody who read this before the re-edit(8/28/2007) you all should have told me there were some many mistakes! I felt so stupid just reading this. I mean, how many times can you get there and their mixed up? But still, thanks to thoughs who did review despite the many obvious mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tala, Hilary or the world they belong in, but just like everyone else here, I love to play with things that aren't mine.

* * *

The water hit her skin and clothes as she ran through the grass covered feild shoeless. Hilary had made sure to wear a shirt that wouldn't become see-through when wet this time. Because the last thing she needed was Tala teasing her for the next few days...again. 

This was a little ritual of theirs. It all started when she spent the night at Tysons' and found him sitting on the porch long after everyone had retired for the evening. Smiling, the brunette dragged him to the park a few blocks down.

Now, despite his accusations, she did not plan for the sprinklers to come on while they were there. It just happened. And it just so happened that Hilary liked to run through sprinklers. So, when they did come on, she dropped Tala's hand and sprinted towards them. Tala stayed behind, silently smirking at the soon-to-be-sorry girl.

When the water shut off, she returned to him out of breath and soaked to the bone. Tala simply stared at her, still smirking.

"What?" She had asked him.

Tala chuckled a little. "If you wanted me to see your chest, there are other ways, you know." His smirk grew bigger as her eyes widened. "Most girls just lift up there shirts, but I find your approach very creative."

Hilary slowly dropped her head downward. Sure enough, she was wearing a white shirt. And it wasn't a custom of hers to wear a bra to bed. The blush spread like wildfire as she quickly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Pervert," She mumbled at him.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to go and run through the water, did I?" Tala laughed.

"Well, you could have stopped me." Hilary's ruby eyes glared at him through long, dark eyelashes.

Tala's smirk become more playful. "Where's the fun in that?"

"So, are you saying that wanted to see my chest?" Her teeth had started to chatter now that the cold was hitting her bare skin. It was a fairly warm summer night, so all she was wearing was, of course, a white tank top and some boxer shorts that she had asked her father buy for her. Which he did, although very confused and concerned.

"I'm saying that I wouldn't have said no to the chance," he said, the words slipping gracefully of his lips like he had practiced it. "Which I didn't."

"That's rude," Hilary told him as she sat on the near by bench. Tala followed.

"No, silly girl, that's male." the redhead chuckled.

"Oh, ah-ha, very funny," she sneered at him, "but it's not male; Kai would have never let me do that."

"You overestimate Kai's hormonal self-control," Tala gave the small girl a sideways glance. She was curled up in a ball trying to warm herself. _'Let's see how long she will go before she asks for my jacket,'_ he thought to himself.

"How would you know?" Hilary bit out, "I'm sure you're wrong, though. Kai has more self-control than that."

"He once said you're name in his sleep," Tala said like he had won this battle.

"So?" Hilary shrugged. "It doesn't mean anything. I never said that Kai was immune to hormones, just that he had more control of them. So what if he said my name in his sleep?"

"You're saying that, even though he's dreamt of you, you doubt that he'd let you run through the sprinklers with a white shirt and no bra?"

Hilary thought about it for a moment. "Yes," she decided.

Tala shook his head. "Why?"

"Because you said 'once'. Kai said my name _once_ while he was sleeping. Who knows what he was dreaming about or if he even remembered the dream when he woke up. So it means absolutely nothing." Hilary explained her point. "Besides, Kai has more respect for me than to let me do something embarrassing like that." Her anger quickly resurfaced.

Tala sighed, "Fine, you win, Kai wouldn't have done that."

"It was still mean,"

"Yes, it was very cruel and inhumanly of me to let you do something that I had no control over."

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Hilary yelled at him. Was he always this infuriating with everyone else? How did Kai put up with him? How warm was his jacket?

Wait a second. His jacket?

"Wait," she said as if it was an afterthought. "you're right; it was cruel of you to do what you did. You should repay me by loaning me your jacket."

"Really?" he scoffed at her.

"Yeah," she answered, "I mean, I could get a cold."

Tala smiled, "But it's not my fault,"

Hilary blinked twice. Was he really going to make her beg? The look on his wolfish face said yes. _'He is inhuman!'_ she shouted in her mind.

"Please?" she asked in a helpless voice.

"'Please,' what?"

Hilary glared at the smirking red-head. "Please, Master Tala, can I, nothing but a poor, cold girl, borrow your oh-so-wonderful jacket?" Hilary sighed. There could be nothing worse than this.

"Yes, you may, little girl." He said jokingly as he shrugged off his jacket and handed it her. The jacket swallowed the small girl's frame, going down to her thighs. It didn't look half bad. Not bad at all, in fact, he decided.

"Thanks," She smiled at him. That smile didn't look bad, either.

Tala nodded. Then another smirk formed on his face. "You know what? I think you planned for this to happen."

Hilary stared at him. He thought that she planned for him to stay up, to drag him down here just so she could have the wonderful chance of practically flashing him, argue with him over something so stupid it would have made Tyson look smart, and then beg to borrow his jacket?

Was he delusional?

"Take one too many beyblades to the head, Tala?"

* * *

That was just the first time that the two went to the park. Now, they found the time whenever he and his team came through town for some reason or another. No one knew about their park adventures. Or at least they hoped that no one knew. 

After that first time, Tala teased her mercilessly about anything he could come up with. She usually had a come back, but sometimes she just let it go. That was Tala, as she learned, and you just had to put up with him because otherwise your life was somewhat boring. That, and he never really went away. Even if you thought he was gone, he had a phone.

He seemed to really enjoyed asking Hilary about time zone differences. Usually in the early hours of _her _morning.

For the first few times that they went to the park, it was only Hilary who ran through the sprinklers while the Russian waited at the bench. Then she would come back and they'd talk or they didn't talk. Whatever happened, happened.

Later on, Tala started running with her(but not before taking of his jacket that Hilary always asked for afterward.). They played games like Tag. Sometimes they'd tackle each other, not really thinking of what it would look like to some who would just happened to be talking a stroll at two-a.m. Other times they would just run around, jumping in and out of the shooting water.

On times like those they wouldn't go over to the bench, but just lay in the grass next to each other and start at the few stars that they could see. Or, at least, what they thought were stars.

"Tala," Hilary called out after she collapsed on the wet grass. It really itched but neither seemed to care.

"Hmm?"

"Promise me that when you get a girlfriend, that you'll do this with her." She turned her head to smile at him.

Tala also turned his head towards her. "Why?" he asked. He actually kind of liked the idea of sharing something special like this with her. He only wanted to do this with her. It was _their_ thing.

"Because it's nice and fun, and kinda romantic with someone special like that." Hilary answered, looking back to the night sky.

"You think this is romantic?" He hadn't meant it to sound so rude and sarcastic.

"Whatever, Tala. Just promise me." Hilary scoffed at him.

Tala smirked and nodded. "Yeah, when I get a girlfriend, if ever, I'll run through the sprinklers with her."

"When no one's around," Hilary clarified. "That's part of the romance."

Tala just nodded his head. Of course he'd keep doing this with her and no one else, even if he hadn't told her yet.

The redhead smiled to himself, he would do this with his girlfriend. Very, very soon.

* * *

Okay, that's it. It was written on a whim, so it's kind of short. Sorry. I know I should be updating A Girl Like Me, but the next chapter has become hard to write. Plus, there are going to be some things in there that I'm sure are not going to please the readers. 

Oops, I'm guessing tease you guys with hints like that is a bad idea. Sorry. I'll try it get it out soon, but you can't murder me before or after the chapter. It just wont work that way.

Sorry for the mistakes in the story.

21 Jump Street rocks! The McQuaid Brothers! HA!


End file.
